Loco Por Ella
by Mel Beauregard and Nina Chase
Summary: Miró su sonrisa una vez más y no pudo evitar mirar sus labios. Esos que muchas veces había probado ya, pero que no era suficiente. Se había vuelto adicto a ellos. Se había vuelto adicto a Silena misma.


Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Percy Jackson y Los Dioses del Olimpo, ni de los personajes utilizados a continuación. Sino que pertenecen a Rick Riordan. El argumento es enteramente mío.

* * *

><p>- Estoy harta, Percy. Harta! -Exclamaba Silena furiosa mientras entraba apresuradamente a la cabaña número 3, provocando un pequeño susto en el hijo de Poseidón que yacía recostado en su cama, <em>intentando<em> leer un libro.

- Y ahora que fue, Silena? -Preguntaba él, exhausto. Últimamente las peleas y discusiones con la joven eran cada vez más constantes. Aunque siempre seguían el mismo protocolo: gritos, acusaciones, llantos de Silena, algunos abrazos por parte de Percy y, unos minutos después, quizás sin darse cuenta, concluían entregándose el uno al otro; reprimiendo y soltando cada sentimiento oculto; fundiendo sus cuerpos y convirtiéndolos en uno solo.

- Y a vos que te parece? -Respondía ella con otra pregunta, a la que Perseus solo contestaba con un encogimiento de hombros, cosa que volvía a la hija de Afrodita aún más histérica- Por favor, Jackson. -Dijo ella y Percy supo que estaba realmente enojada, ya que solo lo llamaba por su apellido en tales ocasiones- Sabes muy bien a que me refiero. Que _Hades_ fueron esas escenitas esta tarde en la playa? eh?

- Solamente pasaba tiempo con mi novia. -Dijo Percy, sumamente relajado y Silena sintió una leve necesidad de darle una bofetada, pero se contuvo.

- Creí que ibas a terminar con ella. Me lo prometiste. -Exclamó la joven semidiosa mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la cabaña. Seguía furiosa, pero también tenía unas ganas de llorar incontenibles, aunque las ocultaba muy bien. Pero no lo suficiente ya que el hijo de Poseidón lo notó y se puso de pie para dirigirse junto a ella.

- Silena... -Susurró él e intentó abrazarla, aunque ella, como buena hija de Afrodita, era muy testaruda e inmediatamente se encargó de darle varios golpes en su pecho para que no se acercara.

- No me toques! -Exclamó, bastante alto.

- Shh! -La calló Percy enseguida- Silena, déjame explicarte. -Continuó el-

- Que? Que es lo que me tienes que explicar? Que estas enamorado de una hija de Atenea y como ella no se entrega a ti, me usas a mí, una hija de Afrodita, solo por sexo? -Dijo Silena y, finalmente, perdió su batalla contra las lágrimas y estas corrieron rápidamente sobre sus mejillas.

- No, Silena. Sabes que te amo. -Decía Percy limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de la muchacha.

- Y Annabeth? Que sientes por ella? -Preguntó-

- No lo se, Silena. Solamente se que quiero estar contigo. Te juro que intento terminar con Annabeth, pero... tengo miedo de lastimarla. La aprecio muchísimo -Contestó Percy mientras Silena se rendía ante el y se dejaba abrazar-

- Y yo? Te pensas que a mi no me lastima esto?

- Lo siento, enserio. Sabes que no quiero lastimarte. Al contrario, eres lo más importante para mi, Silena. Nunca te haría daño. -Dijo el joven al mismo tiempo que buscaba la mirada de su amada para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes en los que no podía evitar perderse, aunque ahora estuvieran rojos, hinchados y llenos de lagrimas- No llores, cariño. -Le susurró Percy al oído a su... _amante_?- Ven. - Le pidió y luego la dirigió lentamente hacia la cama. La acostó junto a el y ella se recostó sobre su pecho.

- Percy... -Llamó ella luego de que su llanto casi cesara.

- Dime.

- Me amas?

Percy rió ante la pregunta de la joven. -Creí habértelo dicho hace un rato- Contestó y Silena suspiró. Percy la tomo por su mentón para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. -Por supuesto que te amo, tonta.

Silena sonrió y Percy pensó que no había mujer en el mundo, ni siquiera la misma Afrodita, que pudiera superar la belleza de Silena. Tanto la exterior, como la interior. Porque cada vez que Silena sonreía, Perseus quedaba cautivado por lo radiante y sincera de aquella sonrisa. Ella no era solo un hija de Afrodita más. Inútil, plástica y egocéntrica. Ella era especial. _Hermosa,__valiente __y __radiante_. Y era por eso que Percy Jackson estaba totalmente loco por ella. Miró su sonrisa una vez más y no pudo evitar mirar sus labios. Esos que muchas veces había probado ya, pero que no era suficiente. Se había vuelto adicto a ellos. Se había vuelto adicto a _Silena __misma_.

Bajo un poco para estar más a la altura de ella, quedando a solo pocos milímetros. A la altura de que sus respiraciones se mezclaran y el suave aroma que desprendía de la piel de la joven se colara por las fosas nasales del hijo de Poseidón. -Eres hermosa- Le susurró el acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios. -Y tu, perfecto- Contestó ella sobre los de el. Y finalmente estos hicieron contacto. Amoldándose perfectamente, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

- Te amo, Silena. -Repitió Percy una vez que se separaron un poco, para que ya no le quedara duda alguna a la pelinegra.

- Yo también te amo, Percy.

* * *

><p>Escrito por: Mel.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado (: A mi me encantó, realmente esta pareja me da nosequé. Estoy obsesionada


End file.
